


Winter

by featherytongue



Series: Seasons Die One After Another [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, bc i cant write anything else lol, mentions of past members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherytongue/pseuds/featherytongue
Summary: Jongin draws Sehun for once.





	Winter

A blanket of snow covered the city of Seoul, so the boys decide to stay in, wear oversized sweaters and drink hot chocolate from their favourite mugs.

Jongin was sitting comfortably on the couch, trying to find something to watch on TV, when Sehun sat on the couch, holding his sketch pad and pencil as usual.

Jongin grew uncomfortable as his boyfriend cracked a mischievous smile.

“What do you want, Sehun-ah?” Jongin grimaced.

“You-“

“Of course, the young insatiable Sehunnie, hungry for his boyfriend’s love,” Jongin cut in smoothly with a smirk.

“That’s not what I wanted!” Sehun grabbed a pillow, only to throw it at his lover’s face, a pretty pink shade visible on his cheeks.

Jongin let out a laugh that sounded a lot like love to Sehun.

“Okay, seriously, what do you want? You’re freaking me out with that smile of yours,”

“Well, I wasn’t done with my sentence when someone decided to be rude.”

“Okay, finish it then,” Jongin said after sticking his tongue out to the younger boy.

“You know, I always draw you, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t see where this is going…”

“I want you to draw me,”

“You… what?”

“How should I put this so you understand?"

Sehun thought for a while, and for a moment, Jongin could almost see a lightbulb flicker to life above the taller boy’s head.

“Draw me Jonginie, like one of your French girls,” Sehun said in a high pitched voice, while lying on the couch seductively.

Jongin choked on the hot chocolate he was sipping.

Sehun heard the older mumble something about having the dumbest boyfriend ever.

Jongin refused to draw Sehun, but the younger keep insisting that he should draw him.

“It’s only fair!” he said in an attempt to make Jongin draw him the day after.

* * *

A week passes by and Sehun is getting more desperate.

“I’ll stop bothering you when you’re reading for a month,”

That caught Jongin’s attention.

“A whole month? Wow, you really want me to draw you, don’t you?”

Sehun nodded like his life depended on it.

“Fine, give me the sketch pad, you brat.”

Sehun’s face split into a smile that looked like home to Jongin.

“A brat you love.” Sehun said smugly.

Jongin only rolled his eyes in response.

 Three hours and several pages of Sehun’s sketch pad later, Jongin finally finished his drawing.

“Jongin, it took you three hours and oh, I don’t know, at least 10 pages of my sketch book, just to draw _this_?” Sehun said with a face that said ‘i-cannot-even’.

“Hey, I majored in _performing_  arts, not _fine_  arts. Plus, you weren’t easy to draw, you move around too much and you’re not a masterpiece, you know?” Jongin said with a shrug.

A pillow found its way to Jongin’s face.

“You’re not a masterpiece either, Kim Jongin!” the younger one said with a pout on his lips.

“Says the boy who draws me all the time.” Jongin said, laughing like a child, eyes disappearing behind the newly formed crescents, creating music to Sehun’s ears.

“But seriously though, Jongin. This is just as bad as duizhang’s drawings, I didn’t think you were this bad.”

Sehun found himself bombarded by pillows.

And that initiated a pillow fight between the two young lovers that ended with kisses as light as the feathers that floated around the small living room, much like the snow falling outside their window.

“I love you.” the younger whispered as they cuddled on the couch after their pillow fight.

Jongin hummed in response.

“Jonginie, I love you,” Sehun repeated, this time with a frown growing on his face.

Silence greeted him.

“Yah, Kim Jongin! I love you, do you hear me?!” the boy almost shouted as he grew impatient.

But this time, the reply was a snore from the older boy.

He almost chuckled at the response he got, but he was more irritated than amused. So he took a pillow and smacked Jongin right in the face.

That woke him up.

“Oh Sehun! What the hell was that for?!”

“That was for falling asleep when I was telling you I love you!”

As Sehun struggled to reach a pillow on the floor to whack Jongin with, the latter tried to escape from the lanky boy’s long arms, only to have himself be pulled closer to his boyfriend.

“I love you, but you need to stop falling asleep during my confessions of love to you,” Sehun said, ending the sentence by closing the gap between his lips and Jongin’s.

“Sorry, but entertaining you drains a lot of energy, you’re like a child who’s had too much sugar.”

Sehun already had a pillow in his hand, so Jongin’s face was reunited with one.

“YAH!”

And so begins another pillow fight, one filled with laughter and stolen kisses. 


End file.
